Ecos
by Selena Wood
Summary: Edward y Bella se han casado. Y todo parece tener un mal principio para Jacob, pero finalmente encuentra su impresión en la exnovia de Edward, Hermione.


_Disclaimer: Harry Potter y Crepúsculo pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras. Echo pertenece a Jason Walker._

* * *

N/A: Es el primer One-Shot que escribo que dure tanto, son más de cuatro mil palabras y diez páginas de word. Lo tenía comenzado desde hace tiempo y no he podido escribir el capitulo siguiente de The Cure por tener esta cosa en mi mente. Así que tomenlo como un pequeño tentempié hasta terminar el capitulo. Espero que les guste.

P.d: Si alguien es muy fan de Bella, no creo que debería leer esto. O quizás si, bah, da igual.

* * *

_Hello, hello, anybody out there? 'Cause I don't hear a sound._

* * *

Se enderezó el traje y trató de mirar hacia adelante. Estaba en la última fila junto a su padre, ambos presentando una imagen discordante con el ambiente de pura felicidad existente de manera general en una boda.

La novia se veía hermosa, su oscuro cabello color castaño trenzado magistralmente y decorado con brillantes enmarcaba su rostro reflejando todos los ases de los rayos de sol que se colaban entre los árboles, estaba vestida de blanco como marcaba la tradición, pero en ella lucía diferente, parecía pura luz radiante, y brillaba a cada paso.

Ella exudaba vida.

El novio parecía simplemente sacado de una revista de bodas. Igual de muerto. No comentaría más acerca de él.

Frunció el ceño ante sus manos entrelazadas e ignoró el sermón de la persona encargada de unirlos, que comentaba acerca de la felicidad del matrimonio y de la familia.

Estupideces.

Ellos nunca podrían tener una familia.

No siendo él un muerto y ella una futura muerta, como su _amado_.

Exteriormente demostró una mueca desagradable en el rostro, como una sonrisa burlona que salió mal. Si lo amase tanto no lo hubiese besado, no se hubiese aferrado a él como su tabla de salvación, no hubiese dudado en elegirlo; pero lo hizo, dudó, y a pesar de ser una victoria en aquella batalla, porque Edward siempre tendría la molesta espina de que ella pudo haberle elegido a él, Jacob había perdido, porque Bella igualmente eligió al vampiro.

Su padre le dio un codazo en el costado y forzó una expresión tranquila, repentinamente notando la mirada persistente de las amigas de la novia en él. Probablemente preguntándose la razón de su presencia en la ceremonia; no una pregunta del todo sin sentido, pero que no tenía una respuesta tan maravillosa y fantástica como esperaban para posiblemente chismorrear hasta más no poder, ella lo había invitado, él había venido, punto. Jacob tenía honor, y no era un cachorrito cobarde que preferiría huir a enfrentar su derrota, ya no.

No negaría que era difícil estar ahí, de pie entre las masa de gente viendo a Bella terminar su vida en un feliz para siempre que a él no le parecía que sería tan feliz, pero que sin duda sería para siempre. Tampoco negaría que había una parte de él que se oponía a dejarla ir, una pequeña parte que deseaba que su impronta tuviese un efecto retardado y que de verdad Bella fuese para él, que pudiese raptarla y llevársela con él a la Push y que Edward no pudiese hacer nada. Pero Jacob no era idiota, a pesar de ser masoquista y todo, sabía que habían cosas imposibles y que por mucha esperanza que el tuviese de ninguna manera se habían de concretar. No había que ser vidente para saber que ese era el final.

Con resignación contemplo los votos, sintiendo la mano inquebrantable de su padre en su brazo para detenerlo si es que fuera necesario, no lo fue. No hubo lágrimas en sus ojos o una rabia abrumadora que le impulsase a saltar sobre Edward en su forma lobuna y cumplir su propósito como Quileute, tan solo pasividad. De cierta forma, fue el resquicio de amor que quedaba por ella el que le impulsó a mantenerse quieto, sería su regalo, una boda feliz y sin incidentes de su parte.

Cuando el oficial dijo el tan conocido que hable ahora o calle para siempre Jacob sintió la mirada de ella en él, se miraron fijamente. Y estar así, viéndola vestida de novia, sosteniendo las manos de su futuro marido, pero mirándolo a él con algo que no pudo identificar… ¿anhelo? Le produjo un ardor en el incómodo estomago, no eran mariposas, no era la impronta tampoco; fuera lo que fuese sabía que no era algo bueno. Quizás había una parte de Bella que lo quería a él, y aparentemente esa parte lo quería en ese momento, ¿quería que la salvase? ¿Qué luchara por ella? ¿Qué sufriese por ella más, sabiendo que seguiría pensando constantemente en Edward y comparándolo con él a cada instante?

¿Acaso esa mujer quería que se retorciese en su dolor aún más? ¿Qué tan sádica y egoísta podía ser?

El ardor en el estomago se intensifico al igual que el agarre de su padre en su brazo, y supo por fin identificar lo que sentía, era la misma rabia primitiva que lo hizo transformarse por primera vez hace apenas unos años, era ira pura dirigida hacia Isabella. ¿Quería que se arrastrase más? Jacob no era un gusano vil, no se inclinaría ni besaría el suelo donde ella pisaba, no sería el caballero que lucharía por rescatar a una princesa que no estaba buscando ser rescatada, no más, no arriesgaría el cuello por ella, nunca más.

Con toda la dignidad que pudo se irguió en toda su altura, a pesar de estar sentado, y con una sonrisa seca negó con la cabeza hacia ella (No, no peleare más por ti). Y la decepción en sus ojos le dijo todo, pero ella sabía sobreponerse rápido y relajando las líneas que se habían expresado en su rostro, le sonrió a su casi marido; el que lucharía todas las batallas por ella, al que le sería imposible morir en el intento. Él, que era tan jodidamente dependiente de ella, como ella era enfermizamente dependiente de él.

Entonces, el Sacerdote dictó su sentencia y los declaró marido y mujer. Isabella Marie y Edward Anthony Cullen. Ella sonrió feliz, porque estaba a un paso de cumplir su deseo y morir para vivir con él, él sonrió exultante, porque ella sería suya para siempre. Y Jacob, Jacob no sonrió, se quedó ahí, sentado, quieto, mientras las personas aplaudían y vitoreaban al nuevo matrimonio. No participaría más que con su presencia en ese ridículo y morboso pre funeral.

Porque todos quienes vitoreaban a la pareja en poco tiempo llorarían a Bella, porque ella estaría muerta, porque ella habría muerto por propia voluntad para vivir eternamente con Edward. Claro, ellos no sabían ni sabrían eso, pero no era el asunto de Jacob. Desde ese instante Bella solo era problema de Edward.

Sintió a su padre palmearle el brazo con suavidad, el mismo acto que había realizado cuando su madre había muerto, y que significaba "Todo estará bien, Jake". Y a pesar de saber que probablemente era una mentira, de que nada estaría bien, porque todavía tenían que discutir con la manada, con el tratado que se rompería en el futuro y con la amenaza que podrían suponer los Volturi, Jacob decidió confiar en su padre. Porque el viejo Billy nunca le había fallado y porque místicamente solía tener razón.

Bella pasó por su lado del brazo de Edward.

Jacob no le dio una segunda mirada.

* * *

_Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright but is never enough._

* * *

Probablemente era una estupidez de su parte ir a ese lugar, probablemente debió haber rechazado la invitación que no llegó por manos del novio, sino de Rosalie, en un fuerte y potente intento de impedir la boda; boda a la que ella no se oponía, pero a la cual no pudo resistir ir principalmente por la presencia de aquel a quien dio su corazón y se marchó sin darle ningún aviso.

Alisó su vestido, mientras Rosalie y Emmett la flanqueaban y le disparaban una sonrisa compasiva. Su vestido consistía en un vestido de gala, con un solo hombro y de un tono azul medianoche que a la sombra se veía negro.

Dirigió su mirada hacia adelante, obvio la presencia de la hermosa novia y se centró en el vampiro del cual se había enamorado hace mucho tiempo; negar que no seguía enamorada de él era infructuoso, puesto que aún su corazón se mecía de un lado al otro cuando su nombre era mencionado o cuando su recuerdo aparecía abruptamente en su memoria. Sin embargo, su amor había sido como una llamarada, encendió rápido y quemó durante poco tiempo, para luego apagarse con igual rapidez. Pero aún quedaban brazas.

El hombre que los unía mencionó algo del matrimonio y la familia.

¿Familia?

Casi rió de la ironía, habían estudiado a los vampiros en Hogwarts antes de la guerra, y si bien las mujeres vampiros eran estériles, los vampiros hombres si podían transmitir sus genes. Sin embargo, ella moriría si intentaba tener una familia con él, era biológicamente imposible para un muggle ser padre de un niño dhampir, como también lo era ser padre siendo vampiro.

Ignoró el resto del discurso deliberadamente y contempló a un grupo de mujeres susurrantes a su lado, que alternaban su mirada entre ella y un hombre joven alto de piel cobriza junto a un hombre en silla de ruedas, murmurando algo sobre Bella, descaro, un tal Jacob, y Edward, a quien prefirió no mirar más de lo necesario por el bien de su cordura.

No lo mires, no lo mires.

Lo hizo perfecto hasta que el sacerdote dijo la frase célebre "que hable ahora o calle para siempre", cometió el error de mirarlo, esperando que sus ojos de oro estuviesen fijos en su futura esposa, pero se equivocó, la miraba a ella. Fijamente, con sorpresa, remordimiento y algo más, ese algo que hacía arder poco a poco las brasas que subsistían en su pecho, ese amor que lo hacía seguir amándola.

Inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, como esperando que hiciera algo.

Sintió una mano fría en su hombro desnudo, Rosalie, y sabiendo lo que ambos le instaban a hacer; no solo ellos, Esme y Carlisle la querían como a una hija por reconstruir a Edward de sus pedazos rotos, Jasper la adoraba por ser una soldado como él, por comprender sus instintos, por ayudarlo a recomponer su alma, y Alice veía un gran futuro de su familia a su lado, un futuro donde todos ellos serían felices, por eso también la acogía con calidez.

Edward la amó, él se lo dijo una de las noches que pasaron juntos. Amaba su carácter de fuego, amaba que lo hiciese sentirse humano, amaba que lo creyese imperfecto, amaba que no dependiese de él.

Le sonrió como si todo estuviese bien.

No había duda de que Edward todavía la amaba, tal y como ella a él, pero había hecho su elección. Hermione se ganó el título de la bruja más brillante a pulso, y no lo desperdiciaría arriesgándolo todo por una persona que no le devolvería lo mismo, que no pensaría solo en ella y que siempre tendría a Isabella rondando en su cabeza.

Edward la miraba fijamente, aún esperando.

Negó con la cabeza levemente, dejando en claro su postura y se quedó quieta mientras bajaba su barrera mental y lo dejaba escuchar sus pensamientos "Renuncio a ti, Edward".

Las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos castaños, una tras otra como en un pequeño batallón. Edward parecía desconsolado, debatiéndose entre ella y su novia, pero ella se negó, y se mantuvo erguida en su máxima altura, con el mentón levantado y la frente en alto dándole una sonrisa que le rompió el corazón.

Entonces, el novio y la novia se miraron entre sí cuando el tiempo terminó. Notó que ambos habían perdido la intensidad del brillo de su mirada, pero el amor seguía ahí. Y cuando se besaron sellando su unión tuvo que luchar para no dejar escapar un sollozo. Rosalie le dio un apretón suave para demostrarle su apoyo.

Miró a los padres de la novia y sintió verdadera lástima, la pobre muchacha moriría dentro de poco y dejaría a sus padres a la deriva. Sus amigos la llorarían, pensándola perdida y ella viviría feliz a pesar de todo. Sin querer sonar amargada, Isabella le había parecido egoísta e ingenua; envidiaba ese ultimo rasgo de ella, la guerra no le dio tiempo para ser ingenua, fue forzada a crecer tan abruptamente que pasó de una niñez a una madurez que la endureció hasta con la propia muerte de personas queridas; Edward era un tema aparte, él había sido especial.

Suspiro, ya no había nada por hacer, no quería hacer nada por ellos tampoco; Edward había tomado su decisión y ella no se entrometería en eso.

Ambos pasaron junto a ella, y sintió la mirada de Edward en ella. No había que ser un genio para reconocer que hablarían después.

El resquemor de su mirada insistente no fue devuelto. Y desapareció cuando él se fue.

Rosalie la miró preguntándole si estaba bien, Hermione asintió mientras se secaba las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

Pero decir que estaba bien no era suficiente.

Nunca lo era.

* * *

_Listen, listen I would take a whisper if that's all you have to give._

* * *

Bella lo abrazó con fuerza y le sonrió con felicidad. Edward desapareció en cuanto ella se acercó a su lado, alegando que tenía alguien con quien hablar en ese momento y que volvería después.

No le devolvió el abrazo y su rostro siguió imperturbable.

—Gracias por venir hoy, Jake.

Ni un ruido salió de sus labios y el único indicio de que la había escuchado fue el seco asentimiento que le dio por respuesta.

—Estoy tan feliz.

—Bien por ti.

Su voz salió más dura de lo que esperaba, y Bella pareció encogerse un poco.

Suspiró.

—¿Qué querías decirme, Bella?

Ella frunció el ceño ante el tono impaciente de su voz, impaciente en un mal sentido, como si no pudiese esperar para apartarse de ella. Extendió sus manos para tocar sus brazos, pero se apartó, ella lució herida antes de enfadarse por su obvia actitud de rechazo hacia ella.

—¡Qué demonios te sucede, Jacob!

Eso encendió una llama de ira en lo más profundo de él —¿Qué me sucede? ¡Tienes el descaro de preguntarme que me ocurre! —La miró de forma peligrosa y ella se encogió nuevamente ante su arrebato— ¡Me ocurre que estoy en la boda de la mujer que amaba, que se ha casado con mi enemigo natural, fingiendo estar feliz cuando cada sonrisa tuya me mata un poco más que la anterior! ¡Me ocurre que por tu jodido bien —nunca he pensado realmente en mi cuando estás cerca— me he destruido poco a poco y he sacrificado todo mi orgullo!

Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos, pero Jacob había llegado a un punto donde no iba a ceder más. No por ella.

—¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

La pregunta subliminal bajo esa frase correspondía a ¿Ya no me quieres? —Yo te quiero, Jake.

Jacob frunció el ceño y sus ojos se oscurecieron peligrosamente. Y el mantra _no entres en fase, no entres en fase se_ repetía con fuerza en su cabeza. Gruñó a forma de advertencia a la cual Bella hizo caso omiso— ¿Me quieres? Si, como tu juguete, como al premio de consuelo al cual aferrarte cuando Edward no está. Ya no lucharé por ti nunca más, Bella, me he cansado ya.

Una lágrima cayó por su rostro blanco y Jacob no sintió ni el más mínimo remordimiento. —Ve a buscarlo, Bella. Ya no me necesitas más.

* * *

_But it isn't, isn't you could come and save me and try to chase it crazy right out of my head._

* * *

La sostuvo con tanta suavidad que Hermione temió recaer en su toque, y hacer algo de lo que se arrepentirían después. —¿Por qué has venido?

Sus palabras eran casi tan suaves como su tacto y le fue imposible no inclinarse hacia sus brazos nuevamente. Él puso sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y su cabeza cayó a su hombro en una posición que era acostumbrada en el tiempo en que estuvieron juntos. —Rosalie insistió en que viniera, quería hacerte cambiar de opinión.

El "no funcionó" no fue necesario decirlo, y sin embargo fue ignorado tajantemente por parte del vampiro, que la abrazó más fuerte hacia sí mismo. —Pudo haber resultado.

—Lo sé.

Edward reconocía que estaba siendo totalmente egoísta en ese instante, pero no importaba, era la última vez que ella podría estar en sus brazos de esta forma. La última vez que podría sentir su aroma. Su piel cálida. Y caer preso de su temperamento apasionado.

—Edward, no.

Olvidaba que ella podía leer sus pensamientos, tan bien como él podía leer los pensamientos de los demás. Frunció el ceño ante su negativa, aún así relajó su agarre en su cintura, sin soltarla todavía. Ella se giró para quedar frente a él, tanto que sus narices se tocaban.

—¿Por qué?

Ella le dio una sonrisa triste, mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro: —Te lo ofrecí todo, Edward. Te entregué mi corazón y a mi misma de una forma en que nunca me había entregado antes. Te di mi amor, mi comprensión, mi lealtad. Pero no me devolviste lo mismo.

—Bella es especial Hermione.

Se alejó de él y al mismo instante sintió una pérdida de su calidez que le hizo sostener su mano. —¿Yo no lo fui?

—Lo fuiste, y lo serás siempre. Pero ella me necesita más que tú. Tú podrás vivir sin mí, eres una mujer independiente que no necesita un hombre a su lado. —Entrelazó sus dedos juntos.

—Ella dará su vida por ti, yo me negué a darte eso. —Su voz se había quebrado, y Edward presumía que Jasper estaba atento al cúmulo de emociones que provenía de ella en ese instante. Su exterior, sin embargo, era el reflejo de la serenidad —Admite que es esa indepedencia que hoy aclamas la que te hizo marcharte, necesitas una mujer que dependa de ti para cada minuto del día para amarla completamente. Admítelo y me marcharé.

—No es así. —Su cabeza retomó su lugar anterior y sus labios frios rozaron su cuello. — No quiero que te vayas.

—¡Basta!

—Nunca dejé de amarte, Hermione.

Ella frunció el ceño y vio la ira sin alterar reflejada en sus facciones. Probablemente debería alejarse antes de que…

_Lo golpeó en la mejilla, fuerte, y aún en su rostro de granito sintió dolor. _

…algo como eso pasara.

—Eres un maldito imbécil, Edward.

Estaba sorprendido por su elección de palabras. Ella se apartó de él con brusquedad y su postura se endureció. Temió que fuera a sostener su varita en su contra, pero Hermione era ante todo una mujer razonable.

—Me abandonaste. Te deje marchar. Hoy vine no para recuperarte, no para hacerte dejar a tu recién adquirida esposa, sino para cerrar el capítulo que significaste en mi vida y me dices que aún me amas. ¿Piensas que eso es suficiente para que me arroje a tus brazos? ¿Piensas que decirme que me amas es suficiente para que me transforme en la segunda mujer? Lo siento Edward, pero siempre he sido la primera en cualquier cosa que he elegido. Tú la elegiste a ella, y me niego a ser el subcampeón en esta historia.

Edward murmuró su nombre con suavidad, tratando de calmarla. —Hermione…

Ella se volteó para gritarle de nuevo, pero el aprovechó esto para besarla.

Ambos escucharon un sonido de algo rasgarse y un gruñido.

Hermione golpeo a Edward nuevamente y se giró para enfrentar a la bestia.

Ambos conectaron la mirada y algo extraño ocurrió.

El lobo gigante saltó sobre Edward.

Hermione se quedó quieta mirando al vampiro y al lobo luchar e hizo lo más prudente para hacer.

Desapareció.

Era momento de que Edward solucionase sus problemas.

* * *

_I don't wanna be down and I just wanna feel alive and get to see your face again._

* * *

Luego de girar sobre sus talones y dejar a Bella sola a una orilla de la casa Jacob fue a buscar a su padre, que probablemente estuviese hablando con Charlie, para dejar esa farsa de una vez y marcharse a casa.

Fue en ese instante, cuando su nivel de autocompasión llegó al punto máximo y se decía que dejar a Bella en manos de Edward era lo mejor para los tres, resistiéndose a ese impulso que decía que mandara todo a la mierda y luchase por ella de nuevo, que escuchó la voz del recién nombrado marido con su audición súper sensible; "Nunca dejé de amarte, Hermione" y se enfureció.

Una ira primitiva surgió a través de él principalmente por lo absurdo de la situación. Dejó a la mujer que amaba casarse con él, renunció a ella para que él la tuviese, y ahora, cuando por fin la tenía —cuando el había reconocido que no había nada más para que luchar— el maldito parásito se ocultaba como un mocoso en su habitación con una presumible ex novia para recordar viejos tiempos.

Se dirigió hacia el lugar de donde provenía su voz, importándole poco generar algún escándalo, cuando escuchó una bofetada.

"Eres un maldito imbécil, Edward"

La mujer al parecer tenía carácter, y también tenía la razón total en su declaración. El Cullen era un imbécil. Llegó hacia la habitación y notó a la sanguijuela mirando sorprendido a una mujer menuda que parecía muy molesta si su postura corporal podía indicar algo.

—Me abandonaste. Te deje marchar. Hoy vine no para recuperarte, no para hacerte dejar a tu recién adquirida esposa, sino para cerrar el capítulo que significaste en mi vida y me dices que aún me amas. ¿Piensas que eso es suficiente para que me arroje a tus brazos? ¿Piensas que decirme que me amas es suficiente para que me transforme en la segunda mujer? Lo siento Edward, pero siempre he sido la primera en cualquier cosa que he elegido. Tú la elegiste a ella, y me niego a ser el subcampeón en esta historia.

—Hermione… — Ella se giró, con la ira saliendo por sus poros, y el maldito vampiro la besó.

¡La besó!

Se había casado hacía horas y estaba besando a otra mujer. Su lado morboso le dijo que debía ser una especie de récord.

Movido por la incredulidad, la ira, y el cansancio, traducido en ese momento como el ¡Joder, por fin puedo vengarme aunque sea un poco!, entró en fase.

Y gruñó como un poseso.

La mujer al darse cuenta de esto, golpeó a la sanguijuela de nuevo y se giró para encontrarse con él frente a frente. Y cuando sus ojos llorosos se encontraron con los suyos Jacob perdió el aliento.

Su alma se separó de su cuerpo y sintió que el mundo dejaba de girar, que ahora estaba unido irremediablemente y para siempre a esta mujer que parecía que podía sostener al universo en la palma de su mano a pesar de estar a punto de quebrarse.

Que golpeó a un vampiro, un vampiro que la había besado contra su voluntad.

Edward había besado a su impresión.

Y entonces reaccionó movido por una ira que no creyó que existiese hasta ese momento, la ira de encontrar a su mujer —porque desde ese momento en adelante el Alfa dentro de sí la reclamó como suya— sufriendo por culpa de otro hombre, y movido por el instinto de protección contra esa mujer pequeña.

Ella era suya.

"Te mataré"

Y entonces saltó sobre Edward e intentó despedazarlo. En ese momento le importaba una mierda el tratado, una mierda Bella, una mierda Edward mismo.

Mordió todo lo que pudo, arrancándole partes de su traje y maldiciones que siquiera suponía que el vampiro conociese.

Todo importaba una mierda, menos su impresión.

Su impresión.

Se alejó de Edward bruscamente.

Ella se había marchado.

"¿Dónde se fue?"

—No te lo diré.

Le gruñó peligrosamente.

"Habla"

—No lo haré.

Se acercó a él y tomó un trozo de su pierna, logrando sin mucho esfuerzo un sonido repugnante que indicaba que estaba a punto de despedazarlo. — Está en el bosque.

"Gracias por tu cooperación"

Ahora solo era cosa de seguir su aroma para encontrarla.

* * *

_Once again just my echo, my shadow, you're my only friend._

* * *

Su vestido azul estaba roto por todo el borde, sucio de lodo y hojas; su cabello se había soltado de su moño elaborado y ahora caía libremente por su rostro, brazos y espalda; su maquillaje se había corrido y debió de terminar en sus mejillas. Parecía como si el hechizo se hubiese terminado antes de tiempo, y sus momentos como cenicienta se hubiesen terminado. Hermione se había aparecido en el límite del bosque junto a la carretera, y se adentró en él de forma muggle, corriendo hasta llegar a un claro iluminado por una completamente llena.

Ahí, bajo la luz de la luna dio rienda suelta a su dolor. Lloró como desde hacía mucho tiempo que no lloraba y escondió la cabeza en sus rodillas.

Estaba sola y desamparada hasta que sintió un ruido cercano a ella, y vio a un lobo, al mismo lobo que la había encontrado cuando Edward la besó. Y él solo recuerdo de ese hecho la hizo sentir miserable.

El lobo se acercó hacia ella, hasta que pudo presionar su nariz húmeda contra su rostro a modo de consuelo. Ella sin poder resistirlo más, se volvió y lo abrazó con fuerza. Sintiendo pasados unos minutos un par de brazos firmes abrazándola de vuelta y sin contenerse lloró en el hombro de este desconocido hasta que ya no hubo más por qué llorar.

Entonces miró a quien le sirvió de paño de lágrimas a los ojos y una profunda calidez—inexplicablemente mágica— se generó en su interior.

—Me llamo Hermione.

Él le sonrió, una sonrisa que hubiese hecho a sus padres explotar ante su perfección. —Mi nombre es Jacob.

Y ella sintió entonces algo, una conexión profunda que la llamaba hacia él, que le decía que a su lado todo estaría bien, que podía ser feliz con él.

Tal vez por eso lo hizo.

Inclinó su cabeza movida por un impulso, y lo besó siguiendo ese mismo impulso. El reaccionó rápidamente y la unión de sus labios —a riesgo de sonar como Trelawney— se sentía como si estuviese destinada a ser así; De esa forma, en ese momento.

Se separaron y le sonrió.

—Tu me has hechizado de alguna manera.

Jacob se rió de su broma, su voz era sedosa y envolvente. —No lo niego. —Su brazo encontró su camino hacia sus hombros y ella se apoyó en él y su calidez. — Pero tuvo un buen comienzo.

Y ella no dudaba que a su lado tendría un buen final.

* * *

~Fin~


End file.
